Sweet Child Of Mine
by nicolleg06
Summary: One moment can change your life forever. NH! Summary sucks, but give it a chance.
1. life changing

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't update World Spins Madly on, or those who read it, but the reviews haven't really inspired me very much. This is an idea that just came to me & I'm just going to give it a shot. I have to say, it is probably going to be really sad, but please give it a chance, I think you'll like it! Somethings are a little different, but the most are the same. Tell me what you guys think, & if I should keep going. R&R!?**

_Haley's POV;_

How long does it take for someone's life to change forever? A year, a month, a week, day, or second? For me it took about a second. As long as it takes to say four little words. No one could ever under stand how I feel, ever. Unless…they know how it feels to lose your_ little ange_l, _your life_, _your child_.

_Peyton's POV;_

I walked around the house looking at the tear stained faces spread all around the house. Some people I don't think I had ever seen before, others were all to familiar. I walked over to the couch, were Lucas and Brooke were sitting holding each other crying quietly. I put a comforting arm around Brooke, and joined them.

_Nathan's POV;_

It had been _72 hours_. 72 hours since I had heard her voice, seen her smile, and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Now...I would never get to see them again. I closed my eyes as the tears slowly came down again. It had been about 3 hours since the funeral…that I hadn't gone too. I couldn't. I couldn't say goodbye to my_ little girl_…forever. I finally lifted my head up from my hands, and looked out to the river that surrounded the River Court. Then…it all came back to me.

_Flashback;_

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" five year old Allie said racing into the living room.

"Oh hey angel…what's up?" I said picking her up.

"Your back!" she said smiling, with her blue eyes piercing through me.

"Yeah…um, listen I have to talk to your mommy really fast, why don't you go in the back yard and shoot a little, and I'll be out their in a sec okay?"

She looked back and forth between me and Haley, as if she was trying to figure out what we were thinking.

"But daddy…I want to play now…I haven't played with you in a long time…" she said bowing her head.

"I promise sweetie, daddy will be out their in two seconds okay?" Haley said.

Allie looked up at me one more time before nodding her head, and heading to the back yard. I felt horrible, she had no idea how much I wanted to spend time with her, Jamie, and Tyler…but I had to make things right with Haley, now.

Once Allie was out the door, I finally looked up at Haley.

"Listen Haley I…." I tried saying, but was cut off.

"Did you kiss her Nathan?" Haley asked me with tears already forming in her eyes.

"Haley I…."

"Did you kiss her Nathan!?"

"No. But she kissed me…" I said finally admitting the truth.

Haley looked at me with so much hurt that I couldn't even stand looking at her.

"Haley I am so sorry, okay I wanted to tell you…but I just… I just thought….I didn't want to worry you. That's why I fired her Haley." I said trying to reason with her.

"What about watching her skinny dip? Did you just want to deal with that to!?" Haley asked me now trying not to yell so she wouldn't wake up Tyler and Jamie.

"I…"

"Yeah Nathan I know! How could you do this to me Nathan!? To our family! After all we have been through!" Haley said now crying even more.

"Haley I'm so sorry, really, I don't have feelings for her, Haley I love you." I said walking over to Haley and trying to pull her into her hug, but she backed away.

"No…Nathan…I just, I don't know what to do anymore…"

"…What do you mean?" I said afraid of what she was about to say.

"We have been through so much Nathan. You lost your dream and I know how much that hurt you…but Nathan it hurt us so much too…you have no idea. And now this, the kids are suffering so much Nathan, and so am I. I just…I don't know how much our hearts can take anymore, or if we can take anymore…." Haley said trying her hardest not to completely break down.

"Haley…what are you saying?" I said. I couldn't take this…was she really saying what I think she was saying?

"I…I, want a _divorce_…" Haley finally said. More tears starting falling down her face as she turned away from me, trying to avoid my eyes.

I felt like my heart had been shattered into a million pieces. A divorce…Haley wanted a divorce? Out of all the things was had been through…she had never said those words…she couldn't mean it…could she? I felt tears coming, but I pushed them back, Nathan Scott didn't cry.

It had seemed like forever since either of as had said anything, then finally Haley spoke.

"Allie… where is she!?" she said looking out the window not seeing her.

I looked out of the window, and my eyes set on the pool.

"Oh my god…" I said as I ran as fast as I could towards the door and swung it open. I almost fainted when I saw my little girl laying face down in the pool. I sprinted to the pool, and jumped in still hearing the screams and cries of Haley behind me.

"Nathan...oh my god…" she said as she put her hand over her mouth.

When I finally reached Allie, I lifted her into my arms and headed towards the edge of the pool.

"She's breathing right!?" Haley asked between tears.

"I don't know…." I said as I placed Allie into Haley's awaiting arms and got out of the pool.

"Allie…sweetie wake up honey. Comeon….baby." Haley said tapping her face lightly.

""Allie!" Haley tried one more time.

"Haley, we have to give her CPR…" I said.

I leaned over, and began trying to save my daughters life. I kept trying, and trying…but it didn't seem to be working.

Two minutes later…nothing changed.

"Nathan…please save her…please." Haley pleaded with me. I looked up into her eyes, and I knew she knew I couldn't…but she needed me too. I couldn't give up, we needed her.

Two hours later, our lives were changed forever.

"I'm sorry, she's gone."

End of flashback;

Who knew four little words would change my life _forever_.

Tada! There's CH 1! Some things maybe a little confusing, but I promise you it wil be explained in the next chapter, if you guys think I should keep going. Should I!? Tell me what you guys thought, and what I can do to make it better. Well hope you enjoyed it! R&R!?


	2. your what I need

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! And I know it is really sad, and I can't lie, it will probably keep being sad a dramatic, but it WILL get better. Naley's other children will be explained more in this chapter. But once again thanks for the reviews, and I hope you guys like it!**

_Brooke's POV;_

Out of all of the people that know Nathan Scott, I have known him the longest. Since Pre- K to be exact. In all my years of knowing him, I've seen him be a jerk, basketball star, in love, and vulnerable. But not once, in my whole life, have I seen him cry. Until now. It had been 6 days since the accident. Six days since the lives of all the people that loved and cared for _Allison Brooke Scott_, had changed forever. This has been the longest I think I have gone without crying, about 30 minutes. I looked around the huge house with all the grieving people, trying to find Haley or Nathan. Of course I couldn't find them. Nathan hadn't shown up to the funeral….and honestly I could understand why. I couldn't imagine watching my baby being buried, and just as a godmother it killed me. Unlike me, Lucas was upset at his brother. He thought he should have been there for Haley, who was feeling more pain then any of us could imagine, even more then Nathan. I decided I would try to go looking for Haley so I headed for the stairs. What I saw when I reached the stairs, broke my heart even more. _Tyler Nathan Scott_ is probably the toughest, smartest 8 year old I have ever met. He also happens to be an amazing big brother to Jamie who is 6…and Allie.

"Hey Ty." I said sitting down next to him on the stair case.

"Hi…" he mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear. I tried pulling him into a hug, but he pulled away. Like Nathan, he wasn't big on showing his feelings, even when he was hurting this much.

"Leave me alone!" he said forcefully finally looking up at me. When I saw his eyes, tears started to form in mine. They were once so joyful and loving, but now they were dead, and blood shot.

"Ty, I know how much your hurting, I just want to help you…" I tried once again.

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME! THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD HELP IS IF YOU BROUGHT MY _LITTLE SISTER _BACK!" he yelled, finally letting his feelings out, and his tears.

"Just leave me alone…" he said again, and ran up the stairs.

_Tyler's POV;_

I ran as quickly up the stairs as possible. I felt really bad for yelling at Brooke, because she was trying to help, but I couldn't let her see me cry. I walked down the hall, trying to think of some were I could go where know one would come bother me. Finally I decided on Allies room, no one would want to go in there. I slowly walked up to the door of her room, which had a huge sign that read; "_Danger; Allie's Room_".

"Not anymore…." I muttered softly to myself, and opened the door. I took a deep breath as I walked into the room and was surprised to see my mom lying on Allie's bed…crying quietly. I hadn't really seen much of my mom since the accident, and the few times I had, she had been crying a lot. It kind of scared me because I had never seen my mom so scared, and sad. The same with my dad…I hadn't seen him in _3 days_. He hadn't come to Allie's funeral, and I know that really made mom and Jamie sad. It made me sad too. When my mom finally noticed me, she quickly opened her arms, like she was reading my mind. I instantly got into her arms, and cried with her. I needed her, I needed my mommy.

_Lucas's POV;_

I sat quietly on the couch, thinking of all the things that had happened in the past six days. So many people's lives had changed, for the worst. When Brooke had called my crying hysterically from the hospital telling me what had happened, I honestly didn't believe her. I didn't want to. It finally hit me, when I saw Nathan and Haley in the hospital. Haley…she looked so broken. I have never, in all my years of being her friend, seen her like that. It broke my heart a million times more. Then there was Nathan. I had never seen my brother like that, scared me even more. But now, I was disappointed in Nathan. I know I have no idea what he's going through, but he should have gone to Allie's funeral, he should have been there for his kids, for _Haley_, who needed him now more then ever.

"Hi Uncle Lucas." Jamie said sitting next to me on the couch. Jamie, just like his brother and sister, was as a very bright kid, but it was still hard for him to fully understand why Allie wasn't coming back….

"Hey Jamie."

"Do you know where mommy is, or daddy?" he asked me looking up at me. Unlike Tyler, who had Haley's brown eyes, he had Nathan's blue eyes, just like Allie. I could tell he had been crying just like everyone else, and he was scared.

"Uh, I'm not sure buddy…sorry. Do you need anything?" I asked. _Dumb question_. Of course he needed something.

"I just want mommy…or daddy…or Allie…" he said. Tyler, Jamie, and Allie had probably one of the best sibiling relationships. Of course they fought, but they loved and care for each other so much. This hurt them just as much, or more.

"I'm sorry buddy, and I know…everyone wants her back." I said putting an arm around his shoulder. I saw Peyton walking towards us, and decided I'd go look for Nathan.

"Hey Peyt, do you mind staying here with Jamie, I don't want him to be alone, and I'm going to go look for Nathan." I said.

"Yeah no problem, but Luke, don't you think you should give Nathan his space. I'm mean Allie…Luke just let him grieve." Peyton said.

"I know, but Haley needs him Peyton. He's family needs him, especially now! I'm not going to let him let them down again." I said and headed for the door. I got into my car, and tried to think about where Nathan might be…the River Court.

_Nathan's POV;_

It was hard to believe that just about 6 months ago my life was perfect. I was the starting shooting guard of the North Carolina Bobcats at the age of 26. I had the most amazing wife, that I loved with my whole heart, and I had the three most beautiful kids that I loved more then life. Now, I had no job, a screwed up back, no wife, and only two kids…I loved each on of my kids so much. Tyler was just like me, with Haley's looks. Jamie was just like Haley with my looks, and Allie was the perfect mix. She was my _little angel_, and she looked like one too. She had Haley's honey blond hair, and my blue eyes. She was smart, loving, and beautiful. Even one of the most important things in my life I couldn't protect…I was a failure. I heard the sound of footsteps on the black top, and I looked up to see Lucas walking towards me…_great_.

"Hey little brother." He said walking up to the table, and sitting down next to me.

"Hey…" I really wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart with him. I wanted to grieve, I wanted to be left alone, didn't I deserve that much?

"Listen Nate, I know how horrible things are right now…and how devastated you are…but Haley needs you, Tyler and Jamie need you Nathan."

Did he just say what I think he just said?

"YOU KNOW HOW TERRIBLE THINGS ARE!? LUCAS, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! I JUST LOST MY _CHILD_ LUCAS! MY LIFE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO OKAY!? I COULDN'T HELP ALLIE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN HELP THEM…." I yelled. The anger, the hurt…some of it had finally come out. How could Lucas say that? He has _no fucking idea_ how things are…no one does.

"WHAT ABOUT HALEY, NATE! SHE JUST LOST HER LIFE TOO! HER CHILD NATHAN! "Lucas said yelling, but then lowered his voice.

"I know Allie was your daughter Nathan, and I know I can't say I know how your feeling, but what Haley's feeling…none of us could ever even compare too. And Tyler and Jamie, they miss her too Nate, so much…they want their little sister back too."

I looked at Lucas when he finished saying the truth. I knew he was right…but it was hard to accept it all. Because if I did, it would mean Allie was really gone, forever. I couldn't take it anymore, the pain in my heart was to much to hold in.

"I just want her back Luke…I just want her back…" I said as my tears starting falling again.

"I know little brother…I know." he said as he pulled me into a hug.

_Haley's POV;_

It had been about an hour since Tyler had come up into Allie's room, and about 15 minutes since he had finally fallen asleep. I wondered were Jamie was, but I didn't want to go down stairs looking, I couldn't face all those people. I only wanted Jamie and Tyler…and _Allie_. I slowly ran my hand down Tyler's back soothing him. I had always loved being a mother. Even at the young age of 18 when we first had Tyler. No matter how stressful or tired I was, seeing my babies always made everything better. For the most part I was always prepared…but this…how does any mother even live through this? Your children are supposed to out live you. Your supposed to watch them start every new school year, drive for the first time, graduate, get married, have kids, even make mistakes. Now…I would never get to do any of those things with Allie, and it was all my fault. I felt the tears start to well up again in my eyes, but I tried my hardest to keep them in. Know matter how much I cried, the huge pain in my heart, in my body would never go away, never. As if he read my mind, I saw Jamie walking through the door quietly.

"Hey Jim-Jam, come here." I said. He ran over to me, and jumped onto the bed.

"Hi _momma_." He whispered trying not to wake up Tyler.

"Hi baby." The pain in my chest grew when Jamie called me momma. Just the thought that I would never hear that word, that meant so much to me, come out of Allie's mouth hurt to much. Jamie snuggled into my chest closely, I could tell he was exhausted, we all were but I couldn't sleep. I had tried, but every time I closed my eyes…it went back to the night that changed my life. I looked over onto the nightstand table next to Allie's bed, and grabbed the picture frame. This was my favorite picture of all time. It was taken on Allie's fourth birthday in the backyard. Allie was on Tyler's back, Jamie was standing beside them with his arm around Tyler, and Nathan was beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. _Our Happy Family_. Each of my children had a copy of that picture in their room. It was so strange how life could change so drastically in so little time. I laid the picture on my chest, hugging it tightly, when Peyton walked in.

"Hey Hales…" she said. It seemed like she was scared to walk into Allie's room…like she would be intruding. To be completely honest, I don't know how I could stand staying in her room. It was hurting me even more, but at the same time, it was like her being with me.

"Um Nathan…he's here."

**Tada!!!! There's CH 2! I really hoped you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought. And once again I know it's sad! But things will eventually start getting better, but I mean a child death is the hardest thing in the world to face…that being said it will take time. But I really hope you guys are enjoying it! And tell me what I should work on, and if you liked it! Well anyway bye! R&R!?**


	3. it hurt

**Hi guys! Once again, thank you soooooo much for the reviews! They are really helping write faster and better. I know its really sad, but I promise things will start getting better…but gradually. But anyway, like I said keep the faith! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, R&R!?**Haley's POV;

_Haley's POV;_

_Mistakes_; There inevitable. Everyone's made them. Some are small, like losing your keys. Some are life changing, like me and Nathan's. Our relationship has never been easy or perfect, but about six months ago, its was as close to perfect as possible. I had just gotten a full time job as an English teacher at Tree Hill High school. Nathan's contract for the Bobcats had been renewed, and the kids were doing great. Tyler had just started 3rd grade, Jamie 1st grade, and Allie…kindergarten. Things had been kind of hectic with Nathan having to go to Charlotte for the week for camp, and me with a new full time job…I will _regret _the decision I made that day for the rest of my life.

_Flashback_;

_"Mommy I'm hungry!"_

_"Mom where's my other basketball shoe!?"_

_"Mommy I need help with my homework!?"_

_I threw my purse on the kitchen counter and rubbed my temples as my three kids called me, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. All though life had been going good lately, the Scott house hold had been a little hectic while Nathan was at camp for the second week._

_"Tyler your other shoe is in the garage, Jamie I'm about to make dinner, and Allie I'll be right their." I said as I began to pull out what I needed to make dinner. I heard my cell ringing from inside my bag, but had no free hands to answer._

_"Allie, will you get that for me please."_

_"Sure momma." she said as she ran to grab my phone._

_"It's daddy!" she said once again with a big smile on her face. She was such a daddy's girl._

_"Hi daddy!"_

_"Hey angel! What's up?"_

_"Nothing, we just got home. Momma's making dinner, then we're taking Tyler to basketball practice." Allie said happily._

_"Is that so, well sounds like you guys are busy."_

_"Yeah…so when are you coming home!?"_

_"Well I'm not sure angel, but I'm really trying my best for this weekend, okay?" Nathan never promised if he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to get the kids hopes up, then end up hurting them. So usually whenever he said he might be able too, it usually meant he could._

_"Okay daddy…" Allie said putting a sad face on. No matter how long Nathan would stay away, Allie, Jamie, and Tyler could never get used to it. I could tell how much it really affected them sometimes, but I knew they knew how much Nathan loved them and wanted to be with them too._

_"Hey, remember no being sad. Cause if you get sad, then your brothers will get sad, then your mommy, then me. Then if I get sad I won't be able to be in the NBA anymore…."_

_"Oh yeah, okay I won't be sad daddy! I want you to be in the NBA!" The kids all looked up to Nathan so much it was amazing. They each loved basketball just as much as Nathan had, so him playing professionally was just unbelievable to them._

_"Good, is your mommy around?" Allie put that down the phone, and ran to my side._

_"Mommy, daddy wants to know if your around." I laughed and grabbed the phone of the counter._

_"Hey Nate."_

_"Hey Hales, whats up?"_

_"Oh nothing, just got home, and now I'm making dinner. Tyler has practice in…" I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:15. Crap. Tyler's practice was at 5:30_

_"Shoot, Nate I actually gotta go now. Tyler has practice in 15 minutes, and I haven't even finished dinner. Can I call you back later tonight?" I said. I hated having to hangup on him so quickly._

_"Sure. Tell the little munchkins I love them, and I will talk to you tonight alright?"_

_"Of course. Bye Nate, I love you."_

_"Love you too Hales, bye."_

_I hung up the phone, and quickly picked up the pace._

_3 hours later the kids were showered, dinner was eaten, and bedtime was in sight. Bed time in the Scott house could be pretty crazy when Nathan wasn't around, not only did they suddenly get hyper, but missing Nathan started to sink in more…for me too._

_"Jamie, please, for the last time will you put your pj pants back on." I said as I sat on Jamie's bed. He had been running around his room in his batman underwear for about 10 minutes now. I knew I shouldn't have given him that snickers, damn._

_"But momma… I'm not tired, at all!" Jamie said._

_"Jamie…" I said trying to be stern._

_"Nooooooooooooo, I'm not sleepy!" he said once again. Suddenly and idea came to my mind._

_"If you put your pants on, I'll rub your back." I said. With in seconds, Jamie was back in his spongebob pj pants, and in his bed. Every since they had been little, I would always rub their back to help them go to sleep, worked every time._

_"So what story tonight?" I asked._

_"Uh...you don't have to read tonight momma, I just want you to rub my back." Jamie said already yawning and rubbing his eyes. So much for not being tired._

_"Sure baby." I said as I kissed his forehead and starting rubbing his back soothingly._

_10 minutes later, I was already done with Allie, and was on to Tyler. Allie never really took that long, accept when Nathan wasn't home, so I was surprised she went down so fast. I headed towards Tyler's room, and walked in on him playing basketball on his mini basketball hoop…of course. Tyler was like Nathan in so many ways it amazed me. He was very protective of his family, especially Allie and Jamie, although he was only 8. Basketball was his life, and their was no doubt he was beyond talented, and he hated to show his feelings. All Nathan, even down to the stubbornness and impatience, but I couldn't complain because I loved it._

_"Hi mom." He said as he finally noticed me._

_"Hey Ty ready for bed?" he nodded and headed over to his bed. He had always been the mellow, more quiet child. Jamie and Allie on the other hand we're more open and wild._

_"Mom, when's daddy coming home?" he asked me._

_"Well he told me he was trying his best to get back this weekend." I said._

_"Okay…oh and mom, do you think now that dads going to be gone more, that your going to need more help around here, cause I'll help you mom, if you need me." I smiled as I heard what Tyler said. He was such a sweet little boy, and he was right. Things had been on a really tight schedule while Nathan had been gone, and the season hadn't even started yet…._

_"Maybe we'll see. Thanks for the offer Ty, but don't worry about it okay?"_

_"If you say so…" he said._

_"I say so." I laughed and started to tuck him in._

_"Good night Ty." I said as I kissed his cheek._

_"Night mommy, I love you." I smiled once again when he called me mommy. Now that he was getting older, mommy was being used less and less, but deep down I knew he'd always be my little boy._

_"I love you too baby." I said, and headed back to my room._

_As if on que, I walked into my room and my cell phone rung. Nathan.  
_

_"Hey baby." I said as I answered and threw myself on the bed._

_"Hey Hales, how's the zoo?" he said laughing._

_"Good, I just put them down to sleep."_

_"That's good, how was your day? You seem tired." Nathan somehow always knew what I was feeling, it was scary._

_"Well things have been a little crazy lately…but its all good."_

_"Hales…." He said with his protective tone. Jeez, he freaked out over everything._

_"Nathan. Things are fine okay. It's been crazy, but it's okay I can handle it, and Brooke and everyone has been helping out lately."_

_"Haley I get it, but this is just the beginning. I mean my games haven't even started…and well our schedules are just going to get busier and busier. Maybe you should hire some help." I quickly nodded my head no. I had always been against ever even getting an nanny. My kids were my kids, and as weird as this may sound, I wanted t raise them and care for them, not some nanny._

_"No Nathan." I said firmly._

_"Come on Hales, just how it goes for a little bit, it could help you out a lot and if your not liking it, we'll get ride of whoever." Damn he could be convincing…_

_"I don't know…."_

_"Come on…." I guess a little extra help couldn't hurt._

_"Fine." I said_

_"Don't worry Hales, it will help a lot." he said._

_"Yeah, I'll start putting out ads and looking around tomorrow."_

_"Okay good…well enough about this, I want to hear about my family."_

_I smiled, I loved my life._

_End of Flashback;_

I was wrong, a little help could hurt, _badly_.

**TADA! There's Ch 3! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was kinda short, and about it only being on Haley's point of view, next chapter won't be like that. But anyway, I really hope you guys liked it! R&R!?**


	4. all I feel is guilt

**Hi guys! I hope you liked Ch3, I'm sorry it was kind of short and only on Haley's POV, but I still hope you guys enjoyed. Well, here's CH 4, hope you like it! R&R!?**

_Nathan's POV;_

I couldn't believe I had actually let Lucas convince me to come back to the house. I knew I had to be their for Haley, Jamie, and Tyler…but I just didn't know if I could, because they needed me to be strong…but I couldn't, not now. Peyton had gone upstairs to tell Haley I was back, but she only came back with Jamie. To be honest, I was kind of glad, I couldn't face Haley…not yet.

"Daddy!" Jamie said running towards me as fast as possible. I picked him up, and hugged him closely. Over the past few weeks I hadn't seen much of him, Tyler, or Allie. Since me and Haley…_separated_, I had only got to spend a few days with them, since the accident, I don't think I had seen them at all.

"I really missed you daddy." He said whispering into my ear.

"I missed you too Jamie, so much." I meant it. He had no idea how much I had missed him.

_Brooke's POV;_

I watched as father and son exchanged a much needed hug. I knew how much they were all hurting, and they all needed each other. My mind kept going back to when I had tried to talk to Tyler…the look in his eyes…it was hard to even look at him. Then there was Haley…Allie was her baby, I honestly didn't know if she would over be okay, or the same.

"Hey Nate." I said as I walked up to him, as he was putting Jamie back down.

"Hey Brooke."

"Daddy, do you want me to go get mommy? I think she'll want to see you." Jamie said.

He couldn't quite understand what Nathan and Haley were going through, and what other problems were going on with them.

"Uh, that's okay Jim- Jam, I'll try talking to her later. How about you go look for Tyler, tell him I'm here."

"Okay." He said, and ran off to find his brother.

"Speaking of Tyler, um, have to talked to him at all Nate…since the accident?" I asked.

"No…" he said. I could tell he was ashamed with himself.

"Nathan listen to me. I have no idea what your going through, or Tyler, or Jamie, and especially not Haley…but I know you guys are hurting, and you need each other Nate. You need to help each other through this, or else nothing, nothing will ever be okay again." I said trying to help, again.

"Brooke…you understand. Nothing can ever get back to normal, not without Allie, not without my _little girl_." He said, and walked off.

_Jamie's POV;_

I had looked all over the house for Tyler, and I still couldn't find him. He wasn't with mommy, he wasn't in his room…the tree house! I ran outside to the backyard and stopped in front of the pool. I really missed Allie…why did she have to go by the pool, she knew she couldn't swim without her floaties. I wiped away my tear as fast as I could. I wanted to be a _big boy_, like Tyler and daddy, I had never seen them cry. I climbed up the ladder to the tree house and saw Tyler sitting in the corner.

"Hi." I said.

"Jamie, I kind of just want to be alone okay." He said. Whenever Tyler was sad he would get mad, just like daddy. I didn't really get it, why couldn't he just be sad like me, or mommy.

"Daddy's here, he wants to talk to you." When I said that, he finally looked up at me.

"Listen Jamie I don't want to talk to him! I don't want to talk to anyone, so please just leave me alone!" Tyler said. He was really mad. I guess I should just leave him alone. I slowly went back down the ladder, and stopped in front of the pool again.

"_Allie…why did you have to go away._.."

_Lucas's POV;_

Now that I had finally got Nathan to come back, I figured I could try to talk to Haley. I didn't think she had talked to anyone at all accept Tyler and Jamie. Brooke had tried, Peyton, my mom, and Deb. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't say one word to them. I figured me being her best friend, she might open up to me. I walked down the hall, to Allie's room, Jamie had told me she was in there. I slowly walked up to the door, and knocked on it lightly.

"Hey buddy." I said walking in, and sitting on the edge of the bed. It was hard even for me being in Allie's room…I had no idea how Haley could stand it.

"Hales…" I said placing my hand on her arm.

She didn't answer, but at least she didn't pull away.

"Nathan, he's here Haley, if you want to talk to him…"

"And why would I want to talk to him?" she said angrily finally speaking.

"You want me to talk to the man that took my daughters life away Lucas?" she said with tears in her eyes. She blamed him…she blamed Nathan, but she couldn't mean it.

"Haley…I know your hurting, but so is Nathan." I said. I knew I had to be careful with my words.

"He sent her outside Luke! He told her to go and play, he said he'd be out there! But he never went… then we we're fighting, and I forgot she went outside…Lucas its all _our_ fault!" Haley cried. I looked at her, finally understanding how guilty she was feeling, how guilty Nathan must be feeling.

"Oh Hales, don't say that, this is not your fault, this is not Nathan's fault." I said pulling Haley into my arms.

"It's my fault Lucas, I sent Nathan away, I didn't let him come home…she would be alive Luke, she would be with me!" Haley said crying even harder.

I didn't know what to say, how could I help her through this…

_Nathan's POV;_

I walked around the house, trying to get all the memories out of my mind. This house knew too much, the good and the bad. I wondered how much longer all these people were going to be around, they made it all feel even worse. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Jamie sitting at the table.

"Hey Jim-Jam."

"Hi daddy." He said.

"Have you seen Tyler around?" I asked. I knew I needed to talk to him.

"Uh…well…" Jamie said. I instantly knew he was lying, he wasn't exactly the best liar.

"Jamie…"

"Well he's in the tree house, but please don't tell him I told you, he's mad."

"I won't buddy, don't worry."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. Hey Jamie, I'm sorry I wasn't their…at Allie's funeral, I just…I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay daddy,...but I think you should say that to mommy and Tyler."

I walked into the backyard trying to avoid looking at the pool. I knew she couldn't swim…and then I sent her to play by the pool, god I was an idiot. I should have just played with her like she wanted me too…none of this would have happened.

When I finally dragged myself away from the pool, I started climbing up the ladder to the tree house. I'll never forget the day I finally finished it, I had actually something good as a father.

_Flashback;_

_"Hey guys, I'm done. The tree house is done." I said walking into the kitchen seeing my family making lunch._

_"It's done!" Tyler, Jamie, and Allie all yelled at once as they ran to the backyard._

_"Good job Mr. Handyman." Haley said walking up to me and kissing me._

_"Thanks, let's go check it out." I said as we headed for the backyard._

_"Woah, dad, this is awesome!" Tyler said climbing up the ladder._

_"It is dad! Good job!" Allie said playing in the tire swing._

_"Anything for my kids."_

_"Mom, dad, can we sleep here tonight!? That would be so cool!" Jamie said excitedly._

_"Uh, I don't know…" Haley said._

_"Please momma!" Allie said with her big blue eyes staring up at Haley. I knew it was going to be a yes now._

_"Okay…fine. But if you guys get scared, no running to mommy and daddy's room okay?" she said jokingly._

_"Sweet!" They said, and started playing in their brand new tree house._

_End of Flashback;_

When I finally reached the top of the ladder, I looked in and saw Tyler in the tree house playing with a basketball in his hands.

"Hey buddy." I said sitting down next to him.

He kept playing with the ball in his hands not looking up. I noticed it was the basketball Allie and Jamie had bought for him for his last birthday.

"Listen Tyler…" I said trying to put my hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"What do you want!?" he yelled.

"I wanted to say…I was sorry. Sorry for not being their for you, Jamie, and your mom at Allie's funeral. I just couldn't…" I said.

"I don't care." He said still avoiding my eyes.

"I know this is hard buddy, and I know how you're feeling…"

"No you don't… you have no idea."

"Yeah I do…"

"_NO YOU DON'T!_ IT'S MY FAULT DAD! IT'S ALL MY FAULT. ALLIE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE I LEFT HER ALONE…" Tyler said finally letting it all out, all the _guilt_.

_Tyler's POV;_

_Flashback;_

_I woke up to the sound of little foot steps walking into my room. It wasn't a surprise, I usually woke up to that every night._

_"Yes Allie." I said not lifting my head up from my warm pillow._

_"Daddy's here!" she said jumping on to my bed._

_"Huh?" I said finally lifting my head up._

_"He's here Ty, downstairs talking to momma. Let's go down stairs, I was going to get Jamie, but he's sick so he needs sleep."_

_"Allie, I think mommy and daddy need to talk, just…don't go downstairs." I really wanted to go downstairs to see my dad too, but I had a feeling momma and him were going to fight…and I didn't want to see that._

_"But Tyler…." She wined._

_"Allie, just don't okay."_

_"Fine!" she said and ran back to her room._

_"Girls…" I said, and laid back down._

_End of Flashback;_

"See dad…it's all my fault! I should have gone downstairs! I should have been their for her…" Allie's death was all my fault.

**Tadaaaaaaa! There's CH 4! Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will skip a few days probably, and I will start explaining Naley's relationship a lot more, and things will start focusing on them more too. Well I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought, R&R!?**


	5. world spins madly on

**Hey guys! Once again, thanks for all of the reviews! They really encourage me to write better. I hope you guys all had a very merry Christmas! I planning on ending this chapter on a good note, so I hope you guys like it! Well tell me what you thought, and I hope you liked it! R&R!?**

_Jamie's POV;_

"Momma once told that when it's time for people to go away, they get sent to heaven. She said heaven was a place anyone would want to go to. It's white and perfect, with lots of fluffy clouds. It also has basketball too! When people go to heaven, they become angels…and they take care of the people who they love. Do you think that's true Chester?" I asked my pet rabbit as I petted his head.

"I don't know what to believe Chester….Momma never lies, but if she was right…wouldn't Allie be looking out for us, and not make us sad?" Since daddy had been back, I thought mommy and Tyler wouldn't be sad anymore, but I was wrong. They seemed even more sad and it made me more sad too. I got up from bed, and picked up the picture on my desk. It was of me, Tyler, and Allie at the rivercourt, our favorite place. I picked it up and looked at it trying not to cry.

"Allie…I know mommy's right…so please, just _help us_."

_Nathan's POV;_

I looked over at the clock for probably the hundredth time that night, and it seemed like the time still hadn't changed. It had been a week since Allie's funeral, and I hadn't been able to get any sleep. It was like she was haunting my dreams. Every time I would shut my eyes, I would see her face. I sat up in my bed, and pushed the covers off of me.

"_Daddy…_" I looked up, and thought I heard someone whispering to me.

"_Daddy_…" I knew that voice…and it wasn't Jamie or Tyler.

"Great now I'm hearing things." I mumbled to myself.

"_I missed you daddy_." I heard the all too familiar voice say again. I looked around the room seeing if someone was trying to pull some sick joke on me.

"_Do you miss me daddy_?"

"Stop it Allie." I said. I wasn't sure if I was saying that out loud or to myself…but either way I needed to get her out of my head.

"_How come you weren't their daddy…I missed you._" I heard again. Was I going crazy?

"_Mommy needed you daddy. Tyler and Jamie needed you._" I put my head in my hands, trying my best to block out her voice.

"_Daddy…_"

"What!? What do you want Allie! Your gone, your not here!" I said yelling, I didn't know to who, but I had to stop this.

"Your dead! Please just stop….messing with me!"

"_Daddy…_" She said once again. I finally looked up…hoping to see her, wanting to see her. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see my little angel…I needed to hold her.

"_You have to say bye to me daddy…then you will be okay. Then you can help mommy, okay daddy._"

"Allie…." I wanted her to answer me, I wanted to hear her voice again.

"Allie?" After no more answers, my tears threatened to come down. Now I knew what I had to do, I knew what Allie wanted me to do.

_Haley's POV;_

It had been a week since Allie's funeral, and I still hadn't left her room, accept to go to the bathroom. I hadn't eaten, I hadn't showered…and I hadn't seen Nathan. I knew he was here at the house, and I knew that Brooke had been staying with us. My whole body ached, and I hadn't cried since the day of the funeral. I think the pain was just to much for tear to even fall. I was also exhausted. I still hadn't slept more then an hour since the accident. I snuggled more into Allie's bed…trying to take in her scent. It was still there, but hardly. Finally for the first time in 13 days, slept over came me, and I feel into a deep sleep.

_I walked across the field following a beautiful laugh coming from not too far away. The weather was cool, and the day was beautiful. I kept walking, as I heard the laugh become closer and closer. I saw a little girl, with amazing blue eyes and blond hair trying her best to hide behind a big tree. When she finally came out from behind the tree, her laughing stopped, and my heart did too. I took in a deep breath, as I realized who was standing in front of me._

_"Allie…" I said putting my hand over my mouth._

_"Momma!" she said running towards me. I wanted to open my arms up and hold onto to her for dear life, but I was scared…if it was a dream but my instincts over came me, and my arms opened instantly_.

_"Hi mommy!" she said once again as she was finally in my arms._

_"Oh Allie." I said as I kissed her all over her face. I hugged her even closer, never wanting to let go._

_"I thought you were gone baby." I said as I looked into her eyes._

_"I am momma…" she said. I felt like a hundred knifes had just been stabbed into my heart. My biggest fear had come true…**it was a dream.**_

_"I'm in your dreams momma." She whispered in my ear. I tried my best to hold in my tears, but I just couldn't._

_"Why Allie…why did you leave me?" That was the question I had been wondering since that night at the hospital. Why did my little angel have to leave me? What had I done wrong?_

_"Remember momma…God. He just thought it was my time. But momma, I'm here for a reason. I know you miss me momma…but daddy is really sad too. And Jamie, and Tyler. They miss you momma." I looked at my beautiful daughter and listened._

_"Everything will be okay momma, but you have to help each other. I'll do the rest." My tears fell down ever harder…she was right, but I couldn't take it._

_"**It's time for me to go now momma**." She said. I pulled her into my arms, not letting her go. I wasn't letting her go, not again._

_"**No baby, please…don't go, not again. Please**." I pleaded._

_"**I love you momma, and I'll be looking out for you**." She said…and then she was gone._

_Nathan's POV;_

I walked up slowly to the tomb stone and sat down . Even though I hadn't been at the funeral exactly…I had shown up, I was just too much of a coward to show myself. I guess I couldn't take seeing Haley so…_broken_. I traced the date on the tombstone slowly with my fingers; _December 21, 2010_. The day Allie was born… the best day of my life.

_Flashback;_

_"I swear to God Nathan you are never touching me again!" Haley yelled at me for the 10th time that night. She had been in labor for an hour now, and the pressure she was putting on my hand was getting any lighter._

_"Right, that's also what you said when Tyler and Jamie were born." I smirked, but it quickly went away as I saw the death glare she was giving me._

_"Come on Haley, just one more big push." Dr. Cook said._

_Haley gave more hard push, and the room was finally filled with the beautiful cries of my little girl._

_"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott, you have a daughter."_

_"I want to see her." Haley said quickly putting her arms out for the nurse to place our new born daughter in her arms. When she finally did, blue eyes met blue, and my heart was instantly hooked._

_"Welcome to the world Alison Brooke Scott." Haley said kissing her fore head softly. She looked up at me, with tears of joy in her eyes, and I could hardly take my eyes away from my daughter to see her. She was so beautiful, it was breath taking. When I finally managed to take my eyes away from her, and looked up at Haley and went in for a kiss._

_"You did so good Hales, I love you." I said._

_"We have a little girl." She said looking down at our new little girl. I looked down at her again, and smiled. My little girl, to protect forever._

_End Of Flashback;_

"I'm sorry Allie. I know I let you down…I'm so sorry." I said, with tears threatening to come down.

"I should have been their for you…I should have never hurt you or your mother, but why, why did you have to leave us?"

"We needed you…and you left us…" I said bowing my head. Then I realized it…why Allie had sent me here.

"_They needed me, and I left them…_" I said to myself. Haley needed me, Tyler and Jamie needed me.

I got up from the ground, and put my hand on the stone.

"I miss you Allie, so much…please just look after us, please. I love you my little angel." I bent over and kissed the tombstone. I guess this was my _goodbye_, the goodbye I had needed.

"Bye baby." I backed away slowly, and turned back to head over to my car. Even though Allie was gone…I knew she'd always be looking out for us, know matter what. Know I had Haley, Jamie, and Tyler…and I was never going to hurt them again.

_Haley's POV;_

I sat up in Allie's bed, slowly replaying the dream I had just had. It was almost like I could feel her presence…even when it was over. I finally, some how, realized laying here wishining my angel would come back…wasn't helping. I needed to be with my family, I needed to be with Nathan. I heard the front door open down stairs, and I figured it was Nathan. I quickly got up and ran out of Allie's room, literally. I went down the stairs, and came face to face with Nathan. We stood there for what seemed like a lifetime. My want, my need for him just rose. He looked at me…almost not believing I was actually there. Finally, when we couldn't take it anymore, we were in each others arm. My head on his beating heart, as my tears started to fall.

"Haley I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not being there…at the funeral." Nathan said. His tear starting to fall too. I looked up at him…not believing what I was seeing. Seeing Nathan's tears, it broke my heart even more.

"It's okay." I said touching my hand to his cheek.

"No it's not…Haley I just couldn't…it hurt me to much. I just…I miss her." Nathan said once again, breaking down. He fell to his knees, head in his hands.

I thought I was hurting....but seeing Nathan like this…I had no idea.

"Nate." I said grabbing his face into my hands.

"I miss her too, so much. But we need each other, okay. We can get through this…but only together. That's what Allie would want." I said, finally looking into his beautiful blue eyes that matched Allie's.

Nathan's lips quickly crashed on mine, and I knew he agreed. We were all hurting so much, but I knew, if we had each other…we could make it through it, _as a family_.

**TADA! There's ch 5. I'm soooo sorry it took so long with the UD, but I was really busy with Christmas and stuff, but now UD's will be on a regular basis again. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R!? Oh yeah, and Allie's birthday would be in 2010 cause they graduated in 2007 and she was born 3 years later, which means now its 2016. Just letting you guys no, bye!  
**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! I hope all of you had a good New Years! I didn't really get many reviews on my last chapter…and it kind of discouraged me. I'm still going to keep writing this story if people are still reading it, and I really love writing. Well I just want to know what you guys thought of chapter 5, good or bad, all take criticism. I hope you guys did enjoy it, so R&R!? I will have CH 6 up in a few days.


	7. a month & 3 weeks later

**Hi guys! Thanks for the great reviews (: It really helped me to write this chapter. Sorry it took me a little bit to get it up, but I've been really busy. Anyway this chapter will be about a month into the future, and I know you guys are probably wondering about Naley's relationship status…I will try to explain it a lot more in this chapter. Well hope you guys like it! R&R!?**

_Peyton's POV;_

I smiled softly as I witnessed the interaction between Nathan, Jamie, and Tyler. It had been exactly a month and 3 weeks since the terrible accident that changed everyone's lives forever. Ever since the day Nathan and Haley had "_reconciled_", things had been getting better. Sure, everyone still had their bad days, especially Haley and Nathan, but they always tried to remember that their little girl was in a better place and she would always be in their _hearts_.

"Hales, that dinner was by far the best meal I have had in a very long time." I said as I finally finished the last piece of chicken on my plate. Haley and Nathan had invited me, Lucas, Brooke, and Skillz over tonight for dinner.

"Hey! What about the dinner I made last night!?" Lucas said looking at me.

"Oh yeah, burnt lasgna really beats this out."

"It wasn't burnt! It was…crunchy!"

"Alright, enough you two, and thank you Peyton." Haley said laughing, getting up to pick up all the plates.

"No way Hales, you made dinner, me and Luke will pick up the plates. You guys go into the living room." I said getting up.

"Peyton…"

"Go Haley." I demanded playfully pointing to the living room.

"Okay…" she finally agreed and went to join Nathan and her kids in the living room.

_Haley's POV;_

**_One month_**. It had been one month since the worst day of my life. It had been one of the longest, most painful month's of my life, but somehow I had made it through. I had to admit, it was all because of Jamie and Tyler that I surprisingly pulled through. They had showed how much they still needed me, and how much I needed them. Also my fantastic friends helped me make it. Without Brook, Lucas, Peyton, and the rest of the gang by my side, I don't know were I would be. Then there was _Nathan_. I think we both helped each other so much, because he was the only one who felt the pain almost as much as I did. Even though he had been living at the house ever since our "_reconsiliation_", he had been staying in the guest room. Honestly, I wasn't sure exactly were our relationship was at right now. I had let him back into my life, but that still didn't mean I wasn't still hurt about what he had done to me, what he had done to our family.

"You okay?" Brooke asked me, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said looking up at her. I always knew how good of a friend, and god mother Brooke was, but over the past month she had really reminded me why I loved her so much.

"Hey Mom, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to sleep now okay?" Tyler said as he came up to me. I looked into he dark brown eyes, and didn't see the same little boy I had seen a few months ago. Allie's accident caused a lot of people to change. I had definitely changed, Nathan, even Brooke, Lucas and Peyton had. But Tyler…he had changed more then anyone, and not in the best way. He had always been a little closed off, just like Nathan, and mellow. Ever since the accident though, he has been even more closed off, and I can tell how much he is still _hurting_, and it hurts me. He has also given up the one thing he has loved ever since he could hold a ball; **_basketball_**. I never thought the day would come, especially not when he was still young, but I understand why he did. _Basketbal_l had always been him and Allie's thing. It's what made them even closer then they already were. Jamie liked basketball too, but he was into football more, Tyler and Allie loved it. I'll never forget the day Nathan had taken all three of them to the river court. It was the day I knew how much they _truly loved_ the game.

_Flashback;_

_I smiled, for what seemed like the 100th time that day, as the kids quickly got out of the car and sprinted towards the sacred black top. Nathan had just come back after being away for two weeks for camp, so we decided on a family day. We had gone out for lunch earlier at the Outback, and now we were at the kid's favorite place in probably the whole world, the __river court._

_"Come on daddy! Hurry up!" Allie yelled from the court. Me and Nathan we're just getting out of our new, much needed,SUV; a **black **_**_escalade_**_ . That had been Nathan's dream car since he was a kid, according to him._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, as we headed towards the kids._

_"Go play with our kids." I said to him._

_He smiled, gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and started to play._

_I sat on the bench an hour later, still enjoying watching my kids and husband playing. Nothing made me happier then watching them play the game they all loved so much, especially Nathan, Tyler, and Allie. Jamie really liked basketball, but he had grown to love football more. I wasn't exactly sure I wanted my youngest son playing a sport that required so much physical contact, but the first time I saw him play, I knew how much he loved it. Him being a Scott, was the best on his team, and maybe even the best quarter back in the pee-wee league. Nathan hadn't minded at all that Jamie loved it more the basketball as long as his son was happy. He also knew Jamie had a future in it. Then there was Tyler and Allie. They had inherited Nathan's love and passion for basketball. Whenever they we're playing, the look on their faces just showed it all. Tyler was an 8 year old playing on a u-10 elite basketball team. Once again, I was a little hesitant about letting him play with older kids, but Nathan assured me that with his skill, he would be just fine. Since Allie was only 5, she had just joined her first team. The Lady Bears. Even though she was so young, just like Tyler, her skill was evident. I smiled to myself, as I realized I had just bragged to myself about my own kids. Sometimes I just couldn't help it, I just love them to damn much. My thoughts were interrupted, by Nathan's voice calling me.  
_

_"Hales, come play with us." He smirked. Why did he have to ask, really? He knew I sucked!_

_"Yeah momma, come on, play!" All three of my kids chanted as they backed up their father. His smirk grew bigger, because he knew I would never say no to them._

_"Okay…" I gave in, and went to go join my family._

_End of Flashback;_

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes, but quickly pushed them back. My bad days were usually when I thought of all the old memories, or found something of Allie's lying around. I tried my best not to think about them, but sometimes it was just too hard. I looked around the living room, and noticed that Tyler had gone upstairs. '_I'll go check on him when everyone is gone_.' I said to myself. I noticed Jamie sitting next to me on the couch, and pulled him onto my lap.

"Hi momma." He smiled up at me with his toothy grin.

"Hey baby." I said and kissed his cheek. I never felt better then when I was with my children.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Nathan asked breaking the uncommon silence of the group.

"Oh I got an idea!" Brooke said out loud.

"Of course she does…" we all muttered quietly trying not to laugh.

"How about we play a game of _I never_? We haven't done that since like high school." she said. I looked at her, silently reminding her that Jamie was still in the room.

"An _appropriate_ game of _I never_." She said correcting herself. Everyone laughed, and nodded their heads in agreement.

I smiled once again. Being around my friends always gave me a good sense of relief, relief that I had really needed over the past month.

**TADA! There's ch 5! Sorry it was kind of short! But I really have to study for midterms which are coming up soon…that also may mean updates maybe a little late, but I will really try my best! But don't worry they only last 4 days, so once there done everything will be back to normal! Next chapter Tyler's feelings will be showed more, and there will be a lot of Nathan/ Jamie. Well I hope you guys liked it! R&R!?**


End file.
